Here In Your Arms A Kim and Jared Imprint story
by Vampire-vs-Werewolf
Summary: A Story where Kim Watts a rich teenage girl, daughter of two of the richest lawyers in LaPush , falls in love with Jared Thailwood a werewolf.;See the romance, horror and drama. A great Imprint Story... Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Friday

_**Here in Your Arms * A Kim and Jared Imprint Story ***_

_Chapter One : Friday_

High school, a place for learning, making friends and finding yourself. But also a place where different worlds live in. Such as the popular crowd; Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Jared, Miranda, and so on. Then there's the normal crowd, emo crowd, skater crowd and nerdy crowd. I would be considered a normal but nerd rich teenage girl.

My name is Kim. Also known as Kimberly Watts. Brown eyes, and long straight brown hair. Since high school started I had my best friend who's name is Sara. My friends are Alex, Mike, Carly, Melissa, and Eric. Both my parents are lawyers, therefore two of the richest people in La Push. Considering I'm their only child, let's just say I'm spoiled. I have my own credit card and car **(see profile for picture). **The only thing that I hated in all of this, is the popular crowd. They bully on others and are so mean. They think they are so cool and hot, and use those to their advantage. Don't get me wrong, they are hot with their russet skinned abs, but their cockiness, their attraction level goes down for me. I just hate people like that. Even though I'm wealthy, I'm so far from being popular.

My thoughts were interrupted just as I heard a booming laughter. I turn around to see Shaunee, a girl from my class, on the cafeteria floor. She probably tripped on something and earned her lunch to be dumped on all her clothing. I mentally groaned because no one should go through this. At the same moment, me and Sara got up from our table and sauntered our way to the commotion. Sara picked up a crying Shaunee, from the floor as I glared Paul and Jared's table. My temper was slowly building up from all the tricks they pulled throughout the year.

" Listen you pricks, we had enough of your stupid shit around here. Shaunee is an amazing person and shouldn't even deserve this shit you put her through. So leave her the hell alone. Got it ?"

As I looked at them, I used my best glare and saw their shocked faces at my rare outburst. Usually I'm a better preserved and calm, but I'm also someone who brings justice ( like my parents) and Shaunee didn't get justice. Therefore, I lost my patience and gave them what they deserved. I didn't even give them time to respond. Sara and I took a shocked Shaunee and brought her to my car. We told her we were going to my place and give her a change of clothing and eat a quick lunch.

" You did awesome out there!" Sara burst out laughing.

" Thank you Kim. I thought they'd pee in their pants" Shaunee said.

We drove out of the school's parking lot and we drove to my big house **( see profile for pictures)**. Once we got there, we got out of the car. Today is the first time that Shaunee see's my house. I could sense that were going to be great friends.

" Wow Kim nice house!"

" Thanks Shaunee. Let's go clean up quickly so we could eat a quick lunch from the chef and then go back for our fourth period. Oh Yeah! Since it's Friday you girls should come with the others back here after school for dinner and movies."

As you observed, I have mentioned a chef. He is working at our house. We also have multiple staff members. A gardener, and 2 maids. We have also a theater room, a game room, and a outdoor oasis pool **( see profile for pictures of the rooms)**. We are certainly not your original La Push family, that's for sure.

" Yes!!" they said in unison.

Once we found a new outfit for Shaunee to wear, since it was covered with her lunch, we headed to the kitchen for our lunch that our chef has prepared us, in such short notice. After lunch, I sped back to school just as we still had 5 minutes till' fourth period. Once we entered the school, everyone was looking our way, because I dared to stand up to the popular crowd. Well, you know what? I don't care. I just kept my head high and walked into class. In my English class, I had to sit beside Jared. I sort of have a crush on him, you could say. I always seem shy around him, like I have some insatiable pull towards him.

I took my seat and waited till' class started. The students filed in, as soon I took my seat, and Jared took his seat next to mine. He didn't even glance my way. Heck! He barely acknowledges me. All he asked me during the year was to borrow some material that he forgot.

" Can I borrow a pencil?" Jared asked, breaking my thoughts.

" Ya.....Here" and handed him one of my pencils from my case.

He took it and kept taking the teachers notes on _' The Structure of a literature work' _. When the end of school arrived, true to my words, Shaunee was becoming part of us, in such a short time. Shaunee and Sara, along with the others, arrived at my house. We watched movies in the theater room. When my parents came home they were happy—as alway—and without hesitation agreed to pizza for dinner. That's what I love about my parents. They are always welcoming to my friends. All in all, we have watched; John Tucker Must Die, Haunting in Connecticut, Ghost of girlfriend's past The Covenant, and the Bourne series. It was a really fun Friday night. But I had a feeling that something might change very soon. Something drastic.

**Author's note: **

**Links are posted on my profile, for the pictures of the characters, and chapter one's pictures of Kim's car, Kim's house ( front view of the house, and the accommodating rooms). **

**First Fan Fiction, so please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

_Chapter 2: Doubt_

Days has passed and Shaunee has well integrated in our group. But of course we are still considered as losers or nerds: but I really don't care. Still the same with Jared, still not a glance my way or not a word to me.

This week he has been absent. There was a few of his friends absent as well. But Jacob and Quil were still there, but tense as hell. There was something up, I could tell. It was like they were on their guard. Today, Embry has joined them at lunch.

-" Sara?"

-"Mmmmm...." Responding while chewing on her sandwich.

-"Have you noticed that the whole week Jared and his friends have been absent. But today Embry came back and they are tense as ever"

Sara swallowed the rest of her sandwich and looked towards their tabe. By now the rest of us were looking and Carly gasped.

-" Guys? Is it just me or is Embry bigger?" she asked.

And in fact he was. He has probably grown 2 feet, at lease. He is as tall as the rest of his friends. They all had grown a lot.

-" But sexy as ever" Carly continued.

All the guys groaned and us girls giggled. The bell rang and I got up to go to English. Dreading another boring class because Jared would again be absent.

I sat at my usual seat and got out my materials. My desk is always at the side of the window in the back of the class. Of course, my teacher, Ms. Loretta assigned seating at the beginning of the year and I had to sit beside Jared. God help me!

As the rest of the students piled in and took their seats, of course ignoring me as ever. I could care less. So, I started to just draw anything on my notebook. The teacher came in and staretd to take names. As she got to my name, I raise my hand and said ' here!'.

-"Jared?" Ms. Loretta asked. "Is he here today?"

As I kept doodling on my notebook I hadn't noticed somebody has answered her question until I heard several gasps coming from the other students. I looked up from my drawing and looked who was at the door. And then my stomach did flips and my heart went into overdrive.

**Please review :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Return and First Sight

**Chapter 3: Return and First Sight**

Jared. Jared was back. I didn't think it was possible, but he was even more sexier. He seemed taller, more muscular, and through his t-shirt, I could just imagine some really hot defined abs.

Jared kept his eyes down as he walked to his seat. Which was the one next to mine. By now, all the students were whispering ' Boy is he hot or what?' 'Dam look at that!' 'What happened to him?' and s on.

"Alright class settle down now" our teacher called out.

I snapped by head back down as Jared took his seat. He always looked at his desk, but as class started he looked up and just starred at the board; still ignoring the whispering and stares.

The bell rang, interrupting my day dreaming. One of the popular girls; Miranda, came to flirt with Jared. Nothing new there. But because she was talking to him, he was blocking my way out. While I drummed my fingers on the desk making a 'tic tic' sound, Miranda threw me a disgusted glare and asked me what was my problem.

"Well, excuse me not only are you blocking his way, but mine as well. Frankly, it would be nice to go to my next class."

At the sound of my voice Jared turned around and looked directly into my eyes. His eyes got wide and his mouth just dropped to the floor, as if, not saying one word. He kept starring at me for a minute as I broke the silence.

" Do I have something on my face?" I asked

But it wasn't Jared who has responded, It was Miranda. I forgot she was there because I got lost in those big brown eyes of his.

" As a matter of fact you do...your big fat nose" she snickered.

" Wow, nice comment. Where did you get it? Whore land?" I replied as I raised an eyebrow.

I didn't even give her a chance to respond, I managed to maneuver beside Jared ( who by the way, was still watching me with the same expression), but I made the mistake to touch him when I felt how hot he was. I could sense him still watching me while I left the classroom and on my way to gym class.

Through the massive noise created by the other students, I faintly heard the 'Wait!' that someone was calling out. I kept on walking because I didn't think anyone would talk to me, well except my friends. The calling got closer and louder. Just as I was going to go to the girls locker room, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I instantly knew that smell and touch. One word. Jared.

I turned around and sure enough he was there.

" H....h....i" he was stuttering his words out, but contained himself and said " Hi". And he smiled so big, he showed off his pearl white teeth. " I'm Jared" he continued.

Wow! Jared Thailwood was talking to me? His eyes were glowing so intensely. As if petraying love? I couldn't guess right.

" Yeah I know" Confusion came upon his features,a s his eyes searched into mine. " Look I'm sorry but I have to go to class" I waved and went into the locker room.

" OMG! Kim, Jared was talking to you!" squealed Melissa. As we got dressed into our shorts and t-shirts, we headed in for class **(Picture of the shorts and t-shirt ensemble, on profile)**.

…....................................................................................

Time went by so fast, as we know it, the bell rang; signaling the end of the day. Melissa and me changed and went to our lockers talking to our friends. Conveniently, all our lockers were side by side, courtesy of the principle who let us pick our own lockers before-hand. Maybe I was paranoid but I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw _their _group watching ours. I frowned not knowing what was going on, so me and Sara said our goodbye's to our friends and we headed to my car. Sara got into the passenger seat while I went to the back of the car to put my bag in the trunk. As I got to the driver's door, someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and sure enough Jared was there holding my hand with the same incomprehensible expression in his eyes. The weird thing is that I didn't want to let go. His hand felt hot, but just right.

" Yes Jared?"

I noticed that when I said his name his smile went bigger if that was even possible.

" You didn't even say your name back there...well before last period that is."

" I've been in your class for at lease 4 years and you suddenly want to talk to me and you have the audacity to ask for my name, after all of those years?"

Pain came upon his eyes. The sight broke my heart.

" I'm so very sorry. I've been a jerk, yes....sorry"

The last part he whispered and choking on his words. I thought he was going to cry. Omg! And the fact that Jared was apologizing, wow. Just wow.

-" Please, I'll make it up to you" he touch my cheek with his free hand. "let me be a friend" he continued.

-" Kim! We need to go! My mom just called." Sara said interrupting our conversation. I sighed and turned back to Jared.

-"Sorry but I got to go now"

I got into the car to a giggling Sara and as I looked outside, Jared was with his friends near his truck **(Picture on my profile) **his shoulders slumped. I quickly thought about it and I pulled my window down and call out to him.

-" Jared!"

All heads shot up towards my car and I continued, ignoring the small blush I had. Why, oh why did I have to blush.

-" To answer to your questions, yes and it's Kim"

His expression would of killed the sun. He was smiling so big and bright as the sun could be.

Sara just looked at me confused but amused, all at the same time. I drove her home as we talked about what just happened. She was really happy for me. What a great best friend I have. After I dropped her off, I headed home and greeted the gardener. As I got in the house, I got bombarded by my mom. What she said made me freeze all over and want to scream.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Party

**Chapter 4: Dinner Party**

" Hi Sweetheart! How was your day?"

"Great"

"Honey, we are having a few people over for a small dinner party. We met them at the office and if you can go get ready, before they came? Oh and they're bringing their son too. Apparently, he goes to your school, and you guys could go swimming after. What do you say?" She rambled with a huge smile on her face.

"What's his name?" I asked, as I raised an eyebrow, eyening my mom.

"Jared Thailwood"

I froze and mumbled' oh my god' all over again and again.

" You alright honey?"

" Yeah...." I screamed' Oh my god' As I ran to my room and ran right into my walking closet **(Picture on profile)**. I became really nervous, and really excited. Remembering I said yes to being his friend, and felt really happy about that decision. I was running all over the place throwing dresses and outfits all over the floor. I finally picked a dress that would make him swoon. I ran to my bathroom **(Picture of bathroom on profile)** to do my hair and make-up. Before that, I asked Cicilia, one of the maids, if she could re-arrange my closet since there ere clothes thrown everywhere. I came out an hour later, hopefully beautiful **(Pictures of dress, shoes, hair-do, etc.. on profile)**.

Just as I descended the stairs, my mom called out saying the guests have arrived. My heart was pounding like a helicopter's wing. I finally came down and went into the living room were my heart almost died. Jared was in my house. My house! And looking like a god **(Picture of his outfit on profile).**

-" Oh Kim, Hun, meet the Thailwoods" My mom gestured to a well dressed man and woman, whom I assumed to be Jared's parents. As I came fully into view, Jared turned around and his draw dropped again, to the floor as I was practically doing the same thing; just ogling at him.

Our parents all had amused looks to them and has let us alone. The last thing I heard them say was 'God their so cute'. I looked back at Jared and he had a smirk on. Like he heard what they said, also.

-" What?"

He didn't respond he just walked slowly towards me, earning a step back from me, each time he took one forward. As I kept backing away, I came to a stop because I hit a wall. But he kept on coming towards me, eyes never leaving mine. He came to a stop, inches away from my face. I could feel his body heat. Oh boy. Ii felt just right. My breath hitched as I felt him lean in and smell me neck. Huh, what? I felt his breath lingering on ym neck. His hands on either side of my head.

- "I'm so glad were friends Kim" He smiles. " And you're a goddess tonight, hmmmm..."

I was too dazzled to speak, so I just nodded. When I found my voice back, I had to figure a way out of this position because if I stayed here any longer I would jump him. Control Kim! Control!

"Jared?"

" Mmmmm...?"

" Want to go to the theater room till' we wait for dinner?"

He made no move, so I said' come on then' and pushed him off gently and made my way through various hallways, knowing Jared was following. On our way, he commented on the house we had. Well you could call it a mansion. We got into the theater room and I gestured for him to take a seat, which he gladly took the biggest sofa, love seat recliner. I went to the DVD shelf and took out ' when a stranger calls'. We had about 2 hours or a little less till' the first course, so we had time to watch the movie. I pressed play and sat in a single recliner. I heard Jared groan and I turned around to see him patting the seat nest to him as he pulled a puppy pout face towards me.

"What?"

" please come here, this movie is scary and I'll have to protect you" he pouted again. This face is not fair!

"fine" I chuckled

I was making my way towards him when I heard a sound from the movie, that made me jump. As I jumped I tripped on my shoes and landed in Jared's lap, face inches from his.

"Sorry" I said breathlessly

"Told you, I need to protect you" His breath lingering on my face. I laughed and squirmed as he put his hands around my waist turning me around so I could see the movie.

"What's funny?" he asked in my ear.

"I'm ticklish there" and pointed at the sides of my waist. I didn't expect what he did next. He tickled me till' he had me weepin' in tears from laughing. I scooted off of his lap and to the open space beside him and said:

"I wouldn't be able to watch the movie if you distract me like that" I half smiled and half glared.

He laughed and turned to watch the movie. While the movie was playing I was thinking on how everything changed so much, so quickly. All of a sudden, after a few years, he was speaking to me, and just today he asked me to be his friend. Wow, I could only hope there would be more than just being friends because I feel a pull towards him. It just feels right and so comfortable to be with him. The entire movie I could feel his eyes on me. I choose to ignore but I couldn't help but not to ignore the sudden blush that covered my cheeks.

-"Miss Watts? Dinner will be served now" our Butler called.

This sudden call, made me scream and then laugh hysterically. Jared just smirked at me. We made our way to the formal dinning table**(picture on profile) **to find our parents engrossed into a conversation. During dinner, Jared sat across form me, smiling at me. We were all gladly into our own conversations; by the time the dessert came out. After dinner and dessert my parents offered Jared's parents some coffee and told us we could go for a swim. I already imagined Jared in only swim shorts and boy, did it look hot. Jared smiled at me sensing my thoughts. Oh boy!

While he went to change into his swimsuit (which he brought along, prior to my parents earlier notice) I went up to my room and searched for a suitable swimsuit. I choose one that showed some good amount of skin **(picture on profile)**. This bathing suit was made for me by one of my favorites designers. I then put on my swimsuit cover-up, which is a sort of robe/dress.

I patted my way to the oasis pool outdoor. Did I mention it was a heated pool? As I got outside I spotted Jared already in the pool. But I had a great view of his body. OMG! It was so defined. Muscles and oh boy, a six pack! I wanted to die right there and then. Sensing my presence, he turned around and smirked at my appearance. Jared wore a very hot bathing suit complementing his skin **( picture of his bathing suit on profile)**.

" You're coming Kim, or do I have to get you?"

"Yup!" and I tore away the cover-up and showed off my bikini, aware of his eyes on me on every movement I made. I walked around the pool, and to the diving board. Just for the fun, I shaked my ass, making Jared gasp. I laughed and got on the board. I jumped off and did a perfect dive. Jared swam to me once I hit surface.

"That was very naughty of you, to shake like that"

He breathed in my face and came really close. He brought his hands around my waist, making me shiver. He brought me really close to his body. Actually, his body was flushed against mine, my breasts to his chest. I didn't pull away. Completely oblivious to our surroundings.

"Kim" he whispered. "May I kiss you?"

Oh my god! Jared wants to kiss me!

I nodded, unable to speak, due to our close proximity. He slowly leans in and brushes his soft lips to mine. As our kiss starts, the pressure increases, making us hungry for more. My arms went around his neck; bringing him closer, as one of his hands held me by the waist and the other on my back. His tongue licked at my lower lip begging for entrance. I gasp, and once there was an opening his tongue entered and our tongues went into battle. Both tasting each other. Our kiss continued for a while and I pulled away. Both of us needing oxygen. He kept trailing kisses along my jaw, cheeks, and neck. Sucking on my neck, probably leaving a small hickey in it's place.

After we've kissed, we swam and played 'Marco, Polo', Jared had to leave for his home, since we had school tomorrow. Before he left we exchanged cell phone numbers.

The Butler closed the door and my parents looked at me with glorious expressions.

"What?" But I knew what they meant because I had a big smile on.

They justed laughed as I went to my room, knowing Friday was tomorrow; a.k.a. school. The last thing I heard from my mom was ' Kimmy is in love!' and my dad called out a 'goodnight sweetheart' which I immediately replied.

I took a quick shower then changed into my ' La vie en rose' silk nightie **(picture on profile)**. Thinking of tonight's events, as I lay in bed. The way our bodies molded together after I tripped before the movie. The way he looked at me with lust and adoration. The way our bodies molded and flushed together in the water. Like we were made for each other,a perfect puzzle.

As I drifted off to sleep my last concern was that I hoped that I wouldn't get hurt or played.

**Author's note:**

**Please Review and hoped you like it! I will update soon, and don't forget to check out my profile for all links to pictures notified, and to check out my poll. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fright in the trees

**Chapter 5: Fright in the trees**

As the sun shined through my window, my alarm clock went off signaling the time to get ready for school. My lips still tingled from yesterday's kiss. I reluctantly got up and choose an outfit for today. It was hot today so I decided on light fabrics **(picture of outfit on profile)**. I put my hair in a ponytail and let some hair cascade along my neck, then curling those ends. Just as I descended the stairs I got a text from Sara:

" _OMG! My Parents gave me_

_a car as an early_

_b-day present! No need_

_for rides anymore :P_

_Love ya, Sara "_

I laughed and then quickly sent her a reply.

" Congratz :)

Can't wait to see it

Love ya more, Kim...lol "

After my breakfast, I got in my car and sped through the streets till' I parked in an open space in the school's parking lot. My eyes roamed the lot and found my crowd surrounding Sara's new car. Wow! It was so cute! The thing is that all of my friends have similar houses as mine, and had a similar rich family. We all have our own cars now. You could call us the rich nerdy normal bunch. Weird name I know. I squealed and ran to her jumping up and down with her. We looked like idiots but we couldn't care any less.

Once our rambling died down, we headed to our lockers with 10 minutes to spare. The whole day went on with the excited chatter from my friends as I told what happened yesterday evening. But what made me sad was that Jared was absent. The whole frickin' day! I felt hope, that he would show up but he never came. What was more weird was that all of his friends were absent as well. It seems like every time one of them is not there, everyone of them are absent. All of my friends noticed my shifty mood and comforted me. Were not even going out and I already feel gloomy when he is not there.

Time went by so quickly, the final bell rang, signaling the start of the weekend. We all parted ways to our homes. I decided that once I was home, I would take my book, and go read outside in my tree-house; we had build a while back for only my use **(picture on profile)**. Yes, we have everything here, I know. From an oasis pool, to a theater room, a game/entertainment room and a tree-house. This tree house is fairly big. I even have a skyline to see the stars at night. The roof is part glass for the skyline, and the rest wooden. The tree-house is situated at the fringe of the forest. And as you can see the forest surrounds the lot. From the tree-house I have a small view of the house. Did I mention I also get reception in here? It's one hell of a tree-house.

Back to the present. As I was making my way to the tree-house, I heard some rustling in the trees and I had a sudden feeling I was being watched. I became walking faster to the tree-house as I heard it again. I was sure it wasn't the gardener. I ran to the stairs and ran all the way up. I locked the latch once I was safely inside. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Sara's cell number.

_'Ring!Ring!'_

_' You have reached Sara's phone..._' I hung up once I've got her voice mail.

I decided to calm down once I heard no more sounds outside. I was like an hour into the book, when I heard the lock, at the door being rattled or being broken, as we speak. My cell started to ring, and it made me jump. I picked it up and saw the screen. It read _'Mom'._

"Hello?" I slightly whispered.

" Oh honey! Me and your father wont be able to make it for dinner tonight. We are still at court. Is that alright?"

" Yeah....Mom?"

" Yes sweetheart?"

" I'm in the tree-house right now and I keep hearing sounds outside. And the gardener is not even here".

" What? Honey! The phone is brea...k...ing up....Bad reception...here...." Then the line went dead.

As I got really scared, I decided to forget the reading, and make a run for it to the house, where I can get help from the staff, at lease. I opened the door, and flew down the stairs at rapid speed. I became running out of the forest, just as something hard and cold grabbed my ankle, and sent me flying on the forest floor. I screamed and trashed around, but the thing holding me was very strong. It pulled me deeper in the forest, further away from the tree-house, further away from help. I tried screaming again, but the person suddenly threw me with rapid force and speed at a tree. It sent me to the floor, with blood rushing down my face. I could feel bones bruised, possibly broken by how I hit the tree. I was crying and screaming for help, but the person just laughed at me. I tried to get up, but the person put it's foot on my stomach and pressed into it, making me gasp for air. It came down at my eye level ( which I was still on the forest floor, and mind you, it was starting to have a pool of blood, my blood, as I had cuts and all scrapes imaginable) and speaked to me:

" You humans are funny to torture. Funny to see withering in pain. I just love it" She sang. She got up, and kicked my leg, and I heard the bone crunched under her pressure. Boy, did she have some inhumanly force. I could sense myself losing consciousness as the pain progressed along every inch of my body. The person, or thing ( I don't even know what to call it anymore, but she had long reddish hair, blowing in the slight breeze ) snapped its head back and looked behind her.

" Shit they're coming.....Never mind you, I'll come back to finish you later. Goodbye little human...."

Then she ran real fast out of here.

I thought at that moment I was going to die. I felt my eye lids drop and closed, as the unbearable pain hit through me once more. Hell, it was as if a truck ran over me. I thought of my friends, my parents and then Jared...Oh Jared....And soon I found darkness.

….................................

- " Kim!.................Kim!..................Kim!!!!"

I faintly heard those yelling calling my name. It felt as if I had been here for hours. Maybe more. I heard at lease 6 or 7 voices calling out my name. Is it a search? God I hope so, because or else this would be the death of me. Why did that thing attack me? Why did they call me a human? Which I am, mind you, but aren't we all humans? The name calling grew even more loud, as I layed face down on the forest floor, seething for clearness, as I was slowly dropping back into darkness. Maybe It's the end after all. Maybe I'm dying again. I could not feel any more pain, as every bone in me probably is shattered. I could only imagine what I looked like now. Body crumpled, face down in a blood bath around me.

The last thing I heard before everything wen black for the last time was:

" KIM!....OMG!!! Someone get the paramedics!!!!!......"

**Authors' note: **

**I know cliff hanger lol...Please Review, and I thank all of you who have reviewed, thanks, and it helps a lot knowing people like my story :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

"Beep.....Beep....Beep......Beep....."

That's the sound I was hearing for a while now. I felt like I was swimming on a cloud. I remembered being attacked. The feeling of being crushed to pieces by a monster truck. I thought I was going to die. To never come back and see my family and friends. It was the scariest feeling I have ever experienced before. I was never attacked before, but would not; definitely not, want to go through that again.

"Beep....Beep.....Beep......"

Here goes that sound again. Hell someone shut it off! I tried to open my eyes, but was incapable. I still felt pain everywhere where as my body laid, on this soft cloud. I felt someone putting pressure on my hand. Faintly, my hearing and nerves came clearly. But, not entirely. The person was ever so slightly, with the lightest of touches, moving my hair from my face.

" Kim" They whispered. "Kim, please wake up for me"

As time went by, I recognized his voice. I would recognize it from anywhere. It was Jared. I heard his breathing and him shift beside me. Never leaving my hand. I heard at lease 2 pairs of footsteps, coming into the room, where I was. I am, without a doubt in a hospital. Then I heard them talk.

" Hey man....She'll be ok"

There was silence and then Jared sighed.

"I can't lose her Paul" his voice cracking a bit. I'm longing to comfort him but my senses to move aren't functional yet. It seems my body is on lock down. I continued to listen to them, as the person whom belongs to the second pair of footsteps, finally spoke.

"This is just like Emily and Sam. She has changed you in so little time. The doctors have done their best, so she'll come around"

"Thanks guys"

Yeah, we'll come back tomorrow to see how's she doing then. Want to come?"

"No, I'm staying as long as she's here"

"Sure thing". There was a 'whoosh' sound as I heard a door open and close.

These guys were very caring and loyal to Jared. I could sense it. As my mind was getting rest, I felt Jared move his head to lie down on the hospital bed, beside my stomach still holding my hand.

"Kim, hang in there for me. If you can hear me, I'm always here" He whispered and then his breathing slowed down and I knew he fell asleep. Eyes still closed, I went to sleep also.

- - - - - - - -

Finally, that dark cloud that covered my last senses, was clearer and clearer. My eyes fluttered open, and blinked as the white hospital lights were blinding. When my eyes adjusted to the lighting, they roamed their surrounding.

There was a small couch in the corner of the room, where a dull painting of swirls hung above. A television adorned the wall, showing it's black screen. Beside me, on my left, machines took the space. They were all connected to multiple iv's on my arm. There was even a frickin' oxygen mask covering my nose and mouth. I could feel a cast on my leg, which was covered with a blanket **(Picture of hospital room on profile)**.

Finally my eyes rested upon the angel sleeping beside me. Jared. His hair was a little bit messed up. Bits and pieces sticking up in places. He looked like a sleeping baby. My baby. Wait, what? My baby? How could a guy like him, would want to be with me? I just hope. I could see that around his eyes, it was red. Even though his eyes were closed, there was red blotches, which indicated that he has been crying. Hence, the tears that dried on his toned cheeks.

I lifted my iv'd hand to pat his hair down. Even though the tubes were stretching, I needed to let him know, I'm ok. That, I've made it. I conquered darkness and found light.

As I patted his hair he began to stir in his sleep and moaned to my touch. He opened one ye and then found him lost in my brown ones. The moment it dawned on him that I was awake he sprang from his seat and his eyes leaked new tears of happiness. He kept stroking my hair as a comfort and said soothing words as the tears kept coming. I never thought I would see the day where Jared Thailwood would cry. And he was crying for me; Kim Watts! His tears brought a new wave of tears that leaked from my eyes.

-" Oh Kim! I thought I would of lost you. Thank god. I missed you and....oh god.....I'm just glad you're ok".

The he sobbed in my neck, while I could of just pat him on his back and breathe through my oxygen mask .Once he was done he called a nurse in and they then brought a doctor in. I zoned out not willing to hear how really bad I suffered. But, I know enough, and I feel the injuries. They told me I had to wear the oxygen mask, because my attacker had managed to collapse one of my lungs. I had severe injuries at my rib cage, broken leg, many scratches, and therefore loss of blood.

After the doctors did their job, they gave me another dose of painkillers. Morphine.

My parents came with the La Push police just as the doctors left my room. Of course Jared never left my side. Since I couldn't speak due to the oxygen mask, they asked me to write, at my own pace, what I remembered from the night of my attack. After my statement, I dropped the pen, because my hand was hurting from the writing. My parents soon left to talk to Jared, and said they loved me and they would see me tomorrow. When Jared came back, he resumed his seat on the chair next to my bed.

" How are you feeling Kim" with complete worry into his features.

With my lack of speech, all I could do was nod. Before my mom left, she has given me my favorite season's of my favorite TV show; named One Tree Hill. It was to keep me company for the duration of my stay at the hospital. Jared what just watching me, still with worry, as I pointed at the television set, so he could insert the season 1 in the player. Because of my parents richness, they arranged with the hospital for me to have company at all times. Including nights. So, Jared was of course a volunteer. I wonder why that is. They also arranged for em to have at lease one police officer at my door, just to keep me safe, in case the attacker comes back or something. My parents also made sure, that I had my own room here, and that I was as comfortable as I was at home. After I woke up yesterday, my parents had a cot settled in the room, for Jared, so he could sleep comfortably as well. As the first episodes played of One Tree Hill, my eyes felt heavier. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Please Review, and hope you like it :)**

**Don't forget to check all links to this story, so you get a good view of what things look like. **

**I also have another story that it's called "Always and Forever". It's a work in progress just as this story here.**

**Enjoy Alexe * Flow Heart***


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Better

_**Chapter 7: Getting Better**_

I was in the hospital for a total of 6 weeks. Thanks to my parents, they have arranged a way so that I would not fail a year or semester of school; due to my long absence. I am capable of breathing on my own now, so I don't have to wear a breathing mask anymore. That thing was annoying. I couldn't talk. I still have a difficulty of walking and writing, but I have physically therapy sessions twice a week to help me with that. Jared was an amazing friend. There still is the same expression that seems to linger in his eyes. Concern, happiness, …..and lastly...love? Don't know. But every time he looked at me, his eyes glazed over. Today, he helped me into my wheelchair, being as gentle as he always cared for me. In my state, I wouldn't mind a little gentleness, lately I seem very breakable. He sent me my smile that I loved so much, as his arms snaked around my waist to put me in a seating position on the chair. As the last minute arrangements were done, Jared wheeled me through the hospital.

" Hey Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot, you know, for everything you did for me. I really appreciate it. You're a great friend"

"You know Kim, since I finally realized your beauty, and your care free excitement, and friendship, my mind is forever filled. You can ask the guys" Laugh "I can't seem to get you off my mind"He kept chuckling to himself, and I laughed as well, but I couldn't ignore the fact that one I was blushing, and two that in my mind, I couldn't help but think that there was a double meaning in his small speech.

" You're so cute.." I laughed.

"Well, thank you Miss Watts"

We kept laughed and kept talking about the littlest things. I was grateful that he didn't bring my attack at any intervals of our conversation. But, that didn't last long.

"You're parents were cool with my parents that I would be taking you to my place so I could keep an eye out for you, for a few days....Well, till' you feel comfortable to return to your home, considering what happened and all...That's if you feel up for it....I'll take you to school, and we have a few guest rooms, and yeah..." He kept rambling on and on, and I couldn't help but chuckle at some of the things he was saying, like the bathroom necessities, and all. But, wow, I would be spending a good part of my recovery, with Jared!!! At HIS HOUSE!!! I can't believe my parents agreed. I was a little bit nervous and all. He was a good friend, and his parents are wonderful people. But, why his house? I was speechless really. I didn't know what to say. It was really grateful he would take care of me like that.

" Kim? Are you crying?" He stopped the wheel chair and knelt in front of me, whipping with his thumbs the tears that leaked down my cheeks. I didn't even know I was crying till' he brought it up. I was really emotional. Everything seemed to change in my life. Jared was looking at me with complete concern.

" It's just that, I'm really grateful you are doing this for me. Being here almost every night for 6 weeks! Jared 6 weeks!!! Nobody ever did that for me. And now you want me to go to your house so I have 24/7 watch? I don't understand how I can be that special to you, for you to go to all lengths for me." I cried into his shoulder, while his arms circled around my body, keeping a fragile squeeze as I still had soar ribs and all.

He kept soothing words to me, as I slowly stopped crying. He gently grabbed my face into his toned hands, and looked into my eyes.

"Kim...You don't' know how much you mean to me, I could never lose you. In time I'll tell you everything I feel. But, my main concern is taking care of you. OK?" He explained to me with glazed eyes. I thought he was going to cry, but he kept it in with his smile.

A few minutes later, I was successfully seated in Jared's SUV, and we were headed down the road, to what seems like his home. We sat in comfortable silence, as a sudden thought came.

" Ummm...are my stuff packed and everything?"

He looked at me, and answered "Yes, everything is taking care of"

" Who packed?"

He looked at me again, and laughed at my expression. " Don't worry, no boys went near the girl's sanctuary" meaning, underwear and such.

" Oh, thank god" I mumbled, and as I thought he didn't hear what I said, he did anyways, and laughed loudly. I was slightly embarrassed and a blush creeped upon my cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Time went by quickly, and before I knew it Jared was pulling up into a beautiful, immaculate, and well kept landscape home. It looked almost like mine. The house was big and surrounded by trees. I knew they had money, because Jared's parents were working at the same firm as my parents. **(Picture of Jared's home, on profile).** Jared came around to the passenger's door, and took me out in his arms

" I could get used to this you know"

" Get used to what?"

"You" I smiled at him. He then gave me my crutches and we began walking to the front door. I was actually hopping. He opened the door, and wow his home was very beautiful inside. He suddenly grabbed me bridal style, holding me close to his chest.

" Hey!" I yelped. But, he just laughed at me, and began walking up the stairs. He passed a few doors, and finally stopped at one bedroom, and opened the door, while I still was in his arms.

" This is where you will be staying, and your stuff are already put into the drawers. Don't worry my mom did it". He laughed."Oh and before I forget, some friends were coming over, because they wanted to know you, and make sure you were alright and all. Is that ok?" **(Picture to guest room in profile).**

"Yeah, sounds good".

"Ok, cool. Want to go watch a movie before they come over?"

" Sure" I grinned up at him.

He shut the door, and carried me downstairs and into the television room, where there was a big screen. He sat me gently on a sofa, and put pillows below my casted leg, to elevate the blood pressure. He made sure I was comfortable before walking up to a movie stand and inserting one into the player. Once it was starting to play, he came and sat beside me. **( Picture of television room , in profile).**

" Kim?" He said, interrupting my thoughts.

" Hmm?" I answered while I looked up at him. He had a face, where I knew he had like a mental debate going on.

" Kim...I want to tell you something. Before I really opened my eyes and saw you in class, I was empty inside. Now, that I met you, I feel complete, and my feelings have grown a lot for you....What I'm trying to ask you is....Will you be my girlfriend?" He said as he looked into my eyes.

I was completely speechless. Jared Thailwood just asked me, Kim Watts, normal teen, to be his girlfriend! HAH!!!! It's like a dream come true. As I was in my speechless state, he thought I was saying no, and turned around; to hide his face from me. I reached out and put my hand on his cheek, and turned his head around so he looked at me.

" Jared, there would be nothing else in the world better than you. I would love nothing else than to be your girlfriend". He smiled to big, and began to lean into me, to kiss me, while we were brutally interrupted my a loud bang.

" Hey Jared, my man! How's it going?!?"

....

**Author's Note:**

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Gang and First Night

_**Chapter 8: The gang and first night**_

_Previously in chapter 7..._

" _Jared, there would be nothing else in the world better than you. I would love nothing else than to be your girlfriend". He smiled to big, and began to lean into me, to kiss me, while we were brutally interrupted my a loud bang._

" _Hey Jared, my man! How's it going?!?"_

Jared's face was priceless. He looked defeated and angry that we got interrupted. I laughed quietly and Jared threw me an expressionless face. I whispered in his ear ' It's ok hun' He sent me a heart-breaking smile and leaned without hesitation and kisses me senseless.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see very amused boys. I was completely blushing by now, while they laughed. Some guys I recognized from school, but some I didn't know.

" You're early" Jared stated at them matter-of-fatly and slight angry again.

" Well, we didn't want to be apart of your Kim for long.." Paul chuckled. Jared smiled so big when Paul stated ' you're Kim'.

" Of course." I scoffed and turned around. The movie was completely ignored by now, and some scenes were skipped, I was trying to keep up now.

As the guys all settled themselves in the near-by sofas and chairs, Jared introduced everyone to me.

" So guys this is Kim, my girlfriend." I waved and someone nudged Quil's arm and smirked. " This is Sam, there's the guy's from school, Collin, Brady and Leah isn't here, and the one is Sam's lap is Emily" He chuckled and the girl named Emily just smiled and came and hugged me as best to avoid my casted leg and all.

" It's so nice to meet you honey" She gushed and I blushed.

" You too. Nice to meet you all" I responded after she let go of me and resumed her seat in Sam's lap. There seems to be some expression in Emily's face as she watched me, but I didn't get it, so I tried and watch the remainder of the movie. Jared draped his arm across my shoulder as small conversations stirred around the room. Some watched the movie with me and some talked in hush tones.

" So, how are you feeling Kim?" Someone interrupted my thoughts. I looked aside and saw that Sam was the one who asked me the question.

" Oh, I'm good now. I thought I died really" I whispered the last part. But, Jared being beside me, heard, and hush soothing tones to me. He had his very worried and caring expression onto his features. " It's just that, that thing that attacked me was fast and real strong, you know? Like it wasn't human. She said that my blood smelled nice.." I trailed off, because the others whom being watching the movie, suddenly stopped at what I said and looked at me. " What?" I asked.

" Nothing sweetheart" Jared hushed. " We'll protect you now. Nothings going to hurt you."

" How would you know? Have the cops catch my attacker?" I asked, everyone around the room were looking uncomfortable as I pressed on questions.

" Yeah, they caught her alright" Jared said as he looked at Sam.

" Oh, good" I sighed and leaned into Jared's embrace.

Soon, everyone forgot the previous conversation, and resumed what they were doing. Soon enough, the movie was over and as I turned around I saw Jared's parents at the doorway to the room. I recognized them and said my greeting and how thankful I was for them to take care of me.

" No problem dear. Anything for Jared's sweetheart" Ms. Thailwood responded, in her motherly voice. Jared's sweetheart? I laughed as Jared groaned beside me and said ' Mommmm...not here" but that sent all of us into a frenzy of laughter. As the laughter died down, Jared's mom stayed behind to say something to us all.

" Everyone, pizza will be coming shortly and I set up the tables outside, since it's nice out"

" Thanks mom" Jared replied as everyone else said their 'thanks Ms. Thailwood' 'and hell yeah pizza!!' At that comment I just chuckled.

As everyone were getting up and headed towards the hallway, where would lead to the backyard, I asked Jared if he could handle me my crutches and he did with care. He helped me up on my feet and I set the crutches under my arms. As I walk through the house, Jared kept his eyes on me. Watching if I would fall, or trip over something. We neared to French doors and Jared slid them open while I walked passed. The backyard was outstanding. Big deck with a nice pool **(Pictures already on profile)**. All in all it was big and beautiful. I was hobbling with the crutches to the table while the Paul made a comment.

" Come on turtle. Just a little further." He cooed.

" You better watch what you say to her Paul, or I'll grate your ass at the bottom of the pool" Jared sneered at him. Damm, I love my man when he is like this. Oh, boy I got it bad!!.

" Bring it" Paul teased back, while he took off running after Jared started to run after him.

I laughed while I hobbled to the table. Emily took out my chair for me, and I sat while thanking her.

"No problem Kim"

Emily is so nice. She's beautiful, caring and sincere. No wonder Sam fell in love with her. They're both luck, as I am with Jared. I jumped in my seat when I heard the splash of the pool. I turned around and saw Jared and Paul both wrestling in the pool. Boys will be boys. Emily laughed with me, at my comment. I guess I said that out loud. Jared's mom and dad came out of the sliding doors with a lot of pizza boxes. There was about 20 total. My god, they eat a lot!!! Mr. Thailwood laughed at my expression ( open mouthed and big eyes) and hushed me something in my ear.

" Yeah, I know you should see the food bill. That boy eats like a horse" He laughed and I soon joined in.

Jared and Paul came running back, this time without a shirt on. My God! I cant get enough of this man. Muscles. Six pack's. Mmmmm. Delicious.

" See what you like" Jared teased while he kissed my cheek. I blushed and took a pizza out of the box.

- - - - - - - – - - - – -

After we all ate our slices of pizza's, I was stuffed. I leaned back into my chair and rubbed my tummy. Some of the boys were doing the same thing. It was pretty hilarious. That pizza was really great.

After the boxes were discarded, Jared's mom, Ms. Thailwood, came out with a huge cake. When I say huge, it's massive. My god! It looked delicious.

" Here you go kids"

" Wow" Was my brilliant response.

15 minutes later or so, we were done the desert, and I was like more than stuffed. The table was cleared away, and we sat around a fire that was build shortly after the pizza. Jared helped me sit down on a chair that seated two people. He put his arm around my shoulder and tucked me in his embrace; while I put my head on his shoulder. The sun was coming down, and I was lost in my thoughts. My eyes darted around the forest. I was a little afraid of going back at my tree house at home, since it situated in the forest. It would bring back memories. If I go back there, I would bring my bright and shinning armor with me. Which is Jared. My breathing came in calm soothing rhythm, while I listened to the conversations that came around me. I just responded " Hmm" and Yeah" while Jared was telling me something, while my eyelids were drooping. Soon enough they closed in, and Jared laughed at me.

" Kim, you're not even listening." another laugh. " Sweet heart sleep, you had a big day" I could sense him smiling as he laid a kiss on my head.

I felt safe and mostly calm in his arms. A place where I should be. The guys were still laughing away and telling jokes. Before Jared finally noticed me, all his friends weren't even my friend. Not a word to me, or a greeting. And now, it's like we've been friends for ever. It's weird how things changed so fast. Sometimes like theses, I wonder why people are like that. My thoughts trailed off, as I succumbed to a blissful slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with someone gently shaking my shoulder.

" Five more minutes" I groaned in the pillow that was tucked under my head.

The person laughed and kissed me on my lips. Ah, those beautiful luscious lips. Jared's lips. I popped one eyed open, and saw that he was about an inch of my face. Maybe not even an inch. It was pretty damn close.

" Any closer?" I said sarcastically, and laughed. I kissed him back and I pulled back to breathe. He trailed kisses on my neck, and my jaw line.

" Ok, I'm up!"

" Well, good morning girlfriend" He smiled

" Well, good morning to you too boyfriend" I laughed " You know I love the sound of that"

" I do too...come on I got breakfast for you downstairs, so I'll help you clean up since you can't take a shower because of that" and he pointed to my casted leg "and we'll go to school. Sounds good?"

" Yeah sure...First day back and all"

" You'll be fine. I'll be there to protect you" he smiled at me.

" My knight and shinning armor" I muttered as I got up.

He helped me to the guest's bathroom and grabbed my shampoo bottle, and turned on the sink's fosset to a good temperature. I put my head under the water, and moaned as he rand his hands into my hair. He massaged my scalp and put some shampoo into my hair. He continued massaging my hair as I contemplated to go back to sleep since it was a dam wonderful feeling. He then rinsed out my hair and took a towel to dampen my hair in. After he was done I kissed his cheek and he got out of the bathroom, to let me change.

I striped off my clothing and underwear. I quickly put new underwear on. They were more like lingerie but they were so cute!**(Picture of underwear on profile)**. I put on my designer shirt without difficulty, but I had many problems with my pants**( Picture of outfit on profile)**.

I was cursing while I tried my best to put one side in my foot. But I couldn't even do that! As soon as I managed to put my foot in the pant hole, I fell down due to loss of balance. I fell down on the tile floor with a 'thud' and I screamed of fright.

" Kim!!"............ " Honey, are you ok?" I could sense his worry in his words. He seemed frantic.

" Nooo...." I drawled out since my words were muffled by the floor. I tried to get up to open the door but I couldn't get up anymore. My ribs hurted by the fall. And I had tears streaming from my face.

" Kim? Can you open the door?" He frantically asked against the door.

I tried my best to answer him without crying out, but managed to squeak.

" I can't" I choked.

" Ok, I'm coming in"

He managed to come in, and when he saw my tear streaked cheeks, laying on the floor, he came running over. He picked me up and sat me on the toilet cover. He wiped out the tears away, and then noticed I didn't have my pants on. He looked briefly at my underwear and his eyes almost popped out. I cleared my throat out and finally managed to say.

" I kinda need some help putting these on" I nodded sheepishly at the pants, while he nodded.

" Sure" He then grabbed the pants and slided on foot in the hole, and maneuvered the other hole to go through the cast. He slid them over to my hips while being careful. I noticed his eyes were full of lust and love. But, he didn't say anything while he was in concentration. He help me up on my feet while having his arm around my waist and the other sliding up the pants over my hips and covering my but.

" Thanks" I breathlessly since I was embarrassed that I needed help putting a simple pair of pants on. After he pulled my pants up, he didn't pull away. One hand lingered on my waist as the other was at the hem of the jeans in the back. He looked at my threw his eyelashes, with complete adoration. We gazed at each other for a while, but we were interrupted by my stomach growling of hunger. I chuckled as he laughed. His minty breath fanning on my face.

" I guess someone is hungry".

" I guess so huh?" I laughed as he pulled away so I can zip up my jeans. I hopped to the counter, wincing a little as my ribs throbbed a little. But Jared noticed and went into another complete worry mode.

" I'm fine Jared, but can you just go get the medicine the doctor prescribed?". I asked to calm him down. He went to my medicine bag and took out the pain pills. I eagerly took them and swallowed with water.

After I took the medicine, I did my hair and took the crutches that were handed to me by Jared. His hand lingered at the bottom of my back guiding me along the threshold. We made it to the stairs, and he took me into his arms bridal style and glided us to the bottom and into the dinning room **( Picture of dinning room already on profile).** He proceeded to go to the kitchen and handed me a plate of eggs, bacon and fruits.

" Thanks Jared" I smiled as my plate was gladly finished.

" Anything for you baby" He had that breathtaking smile.

" That's new" I pointed out.

" Yeah, I like it" He nodded while putting a hand over mine and one under his chin gazing adoringly at me.

" I do too"

" Ok, let's get to school!!!" He cheered. And I couldn't help but laugh. He ran upstairs to retrieve our school bags, and opened the door to go outside. I hopped out as he locked the door behind him. We climbed in the truck and we were headed to my first day back to school since the attack. I couldn't help but think what people will say to me being with Jared, and secondly what will they say once they see me in bandages. They were bound to gossip.

**Author's Note: **

**Reviews are gladly appreciated, and I appreciate all of whom reads my stories. **

**Thank you loads **

_**FlowHeart**_


	9. Chapter 9: Big News

**Chapter 9- Big news**

Time went by so quickly in the past few days. It was now time to go back to my home and sleep in my god-like bed. I miss that bed, you have no idea.

In my stay in Jared's home, I couldn't help but feel really special. Jared was very supportive and so was their parents. Jared's parents were so welcoming and are now very good friends with my parents, since they work in the same office all together.

The day I went back to school, after my long absence, my expectations were met. People starred at my cast, people starred at my entwined hands with Jared. People talked about what might have happened in my attack. People talked about the new it couple, which was of course me and Jared. My friends were very supportive of the relationship, and came to Jared's home once to meet him officially. Which was very cute. My friends weren't the only ones supportive. My parents were a huge hit. They always thought we were going to be together.

I was also very good friends with Jared's gang now. If one guy came close to me, they would be there to protect me. They always said ' You're fragile to Jared right now and we want to make sure you're ok'. Which you got to admit, was very cute and nice on their part.

Now, I'm able to walk freely, like nothing happened. My cast is gone and so are my crutches. I can finally drive my baby. Which is my car. I may have a few scratches here and there, but all in all, I'm totally healed. Thanks to the amazing doctors, my Jared, and my parents and his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once at my home, the staff helped me bring my luggages in my bedroom. The maid washed my clothing once again, and then put them were they belonged in my drawers and walk-in closet. Once I was settled, I came downstairs to have a celebratory desert especially made my my cook. The staff are like my friends also. They sweet and kind, and helpful at everything we ask. I may be rich but I'm not snobby and cold blooded. So I treat the staff like they are friends of family.

After I drove my car to the beach, in which I had my bathing suit all ready **(Picture on profile)**. Today Jared said that he wanted to be at the beach for news. He told em he had something to say to me that was very important. For a few days now, I was thinking of what were the possibilities of the numerous news that I could receive. All I hope is that the big news wasn't something bad, or life changing. Boy, did I think wrong....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once I got to the beach, Jared was already there awaiting for my arrival in all his glory. As he went and got my door, he grabbed my hand.

"So, how was it?"

" How was what?"

" The first drive and all" He chuckled.

" Oh man it was great. I missed the engines sound" He laughed at my comment and kissed my cheek. He led me to the towels all ready set up and dropped my bad down.

I released his hand and ran to the water. He soon followed, and we were swimming, and splashing and kissing to no end.

" So what do you have to tell me" I said to Jared once we were back to the towels and drying ourselves off.

His posture went tense and nervous in the mere second I mentioned the news.

" Hey, it's ok. It can't be that bad Jared, right?" I soothed him, while rubbing my hand on his arm. He grabbed my hand as soon as it touched his skin, and calmed himself.

" Well, I hope you won't take it the wrong way or anything. But it's hard for me to say it."

" Go on"

" You know the legends of La Push?" He asked me

" Yeah. The werewolves, protectors and stuff right?"

" Well yeah. Ummm.....I'm a werewolf Kim" He said.

I just looked at him like he was crazy. Like come on, werewolves! You got to be kidding me. I looked at him again, and he was completely serious. It just made me laugh harder.

" Right, ok, werewolf" I chuckled. " They aren't real Jared, they are only legends" I told him

" No Kim, they're real. I'm real. I turn in a wolf"

" Is this some kind of joke, you're pulling on me? Wait! Where are the cameras?" I asked as I looked around the beach. Jared grabbed my face in his hands, as he tried to tell me.

" Kim, I would never lie to you. They're no cameras. Just you and me"

" Is this whole relationship a joke then?" I couldn't help but ask.

" God no! Kim, I love you" It seemed as he was trying to convey expressions through his eyes,which I didn't seem to get. " Kim, you got to believe me"

" Here is the thing Jared. We both know werewolves don't exist therefore, I could get you professional help if you want"

" No, Kim! I'm not delusional!" He said as he stood up from his spot and started to pace.

I couldn't take this anymore. Maybe he do really needs some kind of help. Like come on werewolves? They're just legends right? I got up from my spot and packed up my bag to go home. He grabbed my wrist and and turned me around.

" What are you doing?" He softened.

" Jared, I can't go on like this. I knew that this was a joke. You know? Like you are popular. I'm not apparently. And yeah I had a crush on you, but this can;t work if you think this is a joke. Jared, like werewolves come on! Get real!" I said, I had tears coming down my face, as I grabbed my wrist back form his hold. I started to walk to my car. More like striding or jogging. But of course he kept up with me. By the time I got to my car, I just had the time to open my door and get in, before he grabbed hold of the door and started to beg. And I mean really beg. The sight nearly killed me right there.

" Please Kim, just please....Don't go...I love you...Please Kim..."

" Are you sure you love me? Or are you laughing at me with your werewolves jokes?" I asked him. Almost choking on my words because I was nearly crying rivers. But I held composure and breathed.

" No Kim, I'm not joking. If you could only believe me" He whispered. Jared was also crying. Tears were cascading down his toned russet cheeks.

" Listen, when you can love me without making fun of me give me a call, otherwise I think it's good we take a break from each other" I said lastly before using all my strength and closed my car door and drove away.

The last sight I saw was Jared crumpled on the cement and sandy floor crying. Right now I needed time to think and a huge tub of ice cream.

**Author's Note: **

**I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but finally Jared confessed what he was. !**

**Pictures on profile :)**

**Please Review! The more reviews the quicker I update :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Chapter 10- Understanding**

The next day I woke up by my maid shaking lightly my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly.

" Miss Watts, you need to wake up for school"

" I don't feel well to go. Can you advise the school that I won't be able to make it?" Ok, that was a lie. But I didn't want to go to school and face Jared. You never know he might pull another supernatural joke on me again. Who knows right?

"Alright. Your parents left for court a few minutes ago, so I'll call"

" Thank you"

She nodded and left me in my room and closing the door on her way. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw that my make-up was smudge all over my face. Heck, look at what crying does to me! I stripped off and got in the shower. Once I was washed and lathered I just sat there in my shower chair, which is marble. As the water cascaded down my wet naked body, I thought and thought, and calmed myself; because I didn't want to cry again. Breaking up with your boyfriend is not an easy thing to do when you're in love with him.

Once I was done thinking over pros and cons, I stepped out and went to change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I patted my way tot he kitchen to find the cook preparing some breakfast for me. I sat at the bar stool and was handed some orange juice.

" Thanks"

" No problem honey" and he went back to cooking. As he set my plate of food in front of me he continued. " I heard our little one won't be going to school today?" He grinned.

" No, I'm feeling well"

" Oh honey, if I knew you were sick I would stay" He rushed out.

" What do you mean stay?"

" Well, you're parents told me to take the day off" He trailed off

" Oh well go out, I'll be fine, don't worry, you need a good time off" I waved off.

" You sure honey?"

" Yes, I won't be alone" I reassured him.

" Thank you Hun" he said as he wiped his hands off with his apron and sauntered off to the staff doors, in which leads them to their rooms.

I quickly finished my breakfast and put my dished in the dishwasher. Then I left and went to the TV room, and decided to watch some random movies I pulled off of the shelf. I couldn't care any less what I watch for the day, at least it will keep me occupied, instead of thinking of Jared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I repeated the same routine for over 3 days now. And when I told my parents what happened, they were understanding but concerned that I won't keep it up and miss school for too much. But, for the amazing parents they are they made a call to the school and said that I was sick, as an excuse for missing 3 days. I was their little girl, and they would do anything for me. I really love my parents. I truly do. Today, a Friday, I was finishing a movie called ' The Prince and Me ' as the butler came in the room and announced me something.

" Miss?"

" Yeah?" My head snapped up from the television and I watched him, waiting for the news.

" A friend is here to see you"

" May I ask who Bob?"

" The young lad's name is Paul, miss" At the mention of his name, he came into the room, and the butler left giving us some privacy.

" Great" I muttered under my breath. A friend of Jared's that's just what I need.

" What do you want?" I said, as I flipped off the television and returned the movie to it's place in the shelves.

" I just want to talk to you" Paul said. I rubbed my face and said:

" Fine, but not here" I finished.

I went out the room and told Paul to follow me in which he did. I passed the few hallways we had in the house, and came to the entertainment room. I settled myself in a chair nearby the pool table and waved to him to join me in the chair across of me.

" You have a great house Kim" he started off with.

" Thanks. I feel like its not your usual visit is there? Heck you guys don't ever visit here. I'm just a joke to you people am I right?" my voice slightly getting higher.

" No, no Kim, what Jared told you is the truth. Usually we are supposed to keep it a secret, but something happened making it difficult not to tell you. Let me start off with this alright before you kick me out." he put his hands in surrender and then lowered them to his sides. He was acting all serious, If I was dumb I would believe him and fall for his traps. " When werewolves transform there are things that can happened. It's called imprinting. When a werewolf imprints they fall in love with that person, and would make sure they are protected no matter what the costs were, and so on. What I'm trying to say is that Jared imprinted on you, and is truly in love with you. Seriously, this space you're giving him it's killing him. Please you need to understand, the gang and I are all werewolves. We are protectors, and we truly exist, Kim" He finished. That must have been the biggest speech I've ever heard come out of Paul's mouth. I guess he's a good friend to Jared, to have come up here.

" Right, it's truly all believable" I said sarcastically, hoping Paul would believe my lies.

" You don't believe me or him, do you?" I shake my head no. Not a chance in hell. " then I would have to prove it to you" Paul finally said, and got up and grabbed my hand.

" Where are we going?" I asked him, as Paul maneuvered through the halls and through the balcony doors, and out to our backyard.

He led me to the forest's fringe.

" Stay here ok?" He ordered. His face revealed an expression of determination.

I nodded as he left me there to stand beside a tree, as I heard some rustling of some sort behind a tree, were Paul disappeared a few moments ago. But what came back from behind the trees, made me scared shitless.

A gray and immense wolf emerged itself from just were Paul went. As it came a little closer, afraid that it would scare me more, I saw that it was Paul's eyes through the animal's eyes. And it got me thinking, OMG! WEREWOLVES EXISTS!!! I must be the worst girlfriend ever, to not trust her boyfriend. In all truth, Jared was telling it, and I was insane not to listen to him clearly, and let him prove it himself. Instead I had Paul, his very trusting friend it seems, come here to my house and prove it to me, as it seems I was too stubborn to believe it from Jared. I feel like a fucking idiot. The idea brought tears to my eyes. The wolf Paul, disappeared through the trees, and came back as a human Paul fully clothed.

"I'm sorry you had to believe it like this, but it was the only way to have a normal Jared back" Paul said.

" Normal?" I sniffed through the tears.

" Well, yes. The so called breakup actually killed him too. He didn't come to school for 2 days. And when we went to his house, and when we saw in his eyes, they seemed so dead, you know?" He sighed. " And then today he came to school, thinking he could beg for you to take him back, he didn't see you, and that sent him in another lonely stage. And I truly want my friend back"

" O..m....g.....I'..m......s..orry...I didn't ….believe …..this earlier....it's surreal... " I choked out through my tears.

" Hush...hush...don't cry. I know it's surreal and all, but you can' t tell anyone ok?" Paul asked me while he soothed me in a friendly hug. Who would of ever thought that Paul, a popular, was a softy? When I said this, Paul just laughed.

" You're Jared's love of his life, and the pack accepts everyone's significant other as family. The pack is a big family." He concluded.

" Thank you Paul, for everything. For making me see the truth even though I didn't want to believe all this".

" No problem Kim. Someone had to do it, if Jared wasn't going to do it." He laughed.

" Yeah" I muttered, as all my tears stopped falling.

" Well, I gotta go. They're calling me." Paul said, just as I heard a wolf howl. Damm, it's going to be hard, to figure all of this in the real world.

As he was leaving me in the view of the house, he said to me, just before disappearing:

" Make sure you go see Jared, all right? We want our brother back on track"

And that's what I was going to do. If I had to beg for forgiveness, that's what I shall do. Forgiveness, because I was a jerk to him for at least not believing him, or giving him the time to prove it to me, what ever were the consequences.

I changed my clothing of sweat pants and a t-shirt, to a more conservative and modern outfit. But all together left it comfortable. If I was going to be dragged in the world of the supernatural, I would at least to have fun with it. And so that it what I was doing now. I found myself in a store buying a plush doll of a wolf. Very adorable if I might add, and I also bought a really hug box of chocolates. I know it sounds cheesy and I know that it's supposed to be the guy's job that does this, but I really didn't care. I had to have Jared back. I love him with my life, and so I would win him back.

- - - - - - - - -

When everything was bought I drove, fast I might add, to Jared's house. I got out of my car, and got the stuff out. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by Jared's mom.

" Oh dear, thank god you're here. We could not get him to get out of his room since school. Come in" She ushered me inside. Jared's 'emotional condition' was my fault and I was going to fix that.

**Author's Note: **

**Please Review:)**

**Get ready for their make up up ahead, and what twist will come up in the story....**


	11. Chapter 11: Needing You

**Chapter 11- Needing you**

_Previously...._

_When everything was bought I drove, fast I might add, to Jared's house. I got out of my car, and got the stuff out. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by Jared's mom. _

" _Oh dear, thank god you're here. We could not get him to get out of his room since school. Come in" She ushered me inside. Jared's 'emotional condition' was my fault and I was going to fix that._

" I'll handle it Miss Thailwood" I said calmly.

I climbed the stairs and remembered which door was which. I found Jared's bedroom door, and it was closed. I got the courage to open it and it slammed on the other wall. Ooops, maybe I used to much force.

" Guys just go away, I want to be alone" Jared said in a monotone voice. Clearly he thought it was his friends or his parents at his bedroom door. He was laying on his bed, facing the window, clearly he didn't even bother looking up at who entered his room.

I placed the chocolate on his desk beside the door, and the plush toy of the werewolf was still in my hands. I closed the door to his room, and walked in slowly. I finally made it to his bed, and I might be dammed, for the courage for what I did next. I slid on his bed, creating a crease in the mattress and laid beside him. The movement caught Jared off guard since he thought it was his friends laying beside him. But what shocked him when he turned around, was that he saw me.

" Kim!" He gasped. " What are you doing here?" he whispered

" Jared, I came here because I didn't believe you. And I never got the chance to let you prove it and explain the whole ordeal to me. And I'm truly am sorry for what I did. I'm in deep love with you and I cherish every moment I'm with you. And I should not have let you go like that--" My speech was cut off when Jared kissed me sweetly on the lips.

" I love you more than anything Kim" He whispered.

" I got you some stuffs." I said as I lifted the plush wolf in my arms and extended it to him. Being as close proximity as we were now, I didn't have any spare place to reach out to. " and your favorite chocolate" I smiled.

" Sucking up are we?" He smirked, his mood suddenly shifted from sad and miserable to complete happiness. All I could do was laugh at his comment.

" Will you take me back, and forgive me?" I asked him sheepishly.

" We were never apart" He whispered as he put his right hand over my heart.

" We can't be apart" I whispered back as I copied his movement. My left hand over his heart.

The silence grew as we watched into each other's souls.

" What changed your mind about believing this?" He asked suddenly.

" Paul" I simply said. " You know you have friends whom truly care for you, and want your happiness."

" Did he hurt you?" He asked, completely getting me off guard.

" GOD NO! Jared no he didn't. Not even close." I said back.

" It's just that he is more aggressive lets say when he talks and play with us"

" No he was really sweet Jared. He explained to me everything"

" Everything?" He asked shocked. I nodded a yes. " The imprinting?" I nodded again.

" And when I didn't believe what he said at first, he showed me" I said looking into his eyes. Then it dawned on him, that Paul phased in front of me.

" He phased in front of you?" He exclaimed, but still whispering.

" Yes" I said, but he was looking at me weirdly, and I had to ask. " Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Did he phase like in front of you?"

" Yeah..." I trailed off, and I kept looking into his eyes wanting to understand, and then it hit me like alight switch went off. " I didn't see him naked, if that's what your thinking" I laughed

" Good" He moved so he was hovering above me. Then he shifted to his face was near my ear, and I heard him whisper very gently, but yet so sexy and seducing " Because, I'm the only you're aloud to see naked" He smirked, as he looked into my eyes.

I let my hands roam the rims of his t-shirt, and said:

" Like now?" I whispered. As I lifted his shirt off his torso, seeming to comprehend what I wanted he took it off completely as I couldn't reach the rest of the way.

" Yes, like now" He rushed completely in a daze.

Then his lisp crushed mine into a not so slow kiss. Yet it was passionate and full of love. But the speed gave away our need for each other's bodies and the need of it now, since we were separated for a few days. My hands roamed across his amazingly sculpted chest, while we kissed. His hands roamed at the hem of my shirt, and then his hands slid under the shirt and reached for as much skin he could muster. We kept kissing and I tugged on his hair to bring his lips even closer to mine. He was still above me and he was still feeling the skin of my stomach. I grabbed as much strength as I could have and move positions so that I was perched over Jared; me straddling his lap. I lent to his ear and kissed his earlobe earning a shudder from him.

" We need to keep quiet. Your parents are still downstairs" I seductively whispered.

He simply nodded as he was too fix with my movements. I gently yet so teasingly slow took off my shirt and threw it across the room. His hands immediately went to grab my laced covered breasts. I moved into his touch and grind into his lap. The movement caused us to moan into the pleasure of his hard covered member, to my covered core. I repeated my movements of sliding on his lap as he kept his pace with my breasts. He flipped us over, now him above me. He smirked to me as I gulped of the intensity of his stare. Keeping eye contact with me he reached behind my back and unclasped my bra strap. He slid my bra off of my body and flung it across the room, meeting with our other discarded clothes.

He broke our intense gaze and looked at my now un covered breasts. His eyes became a look of pure lust and adoration. I bit my lower lip as he lowered his head and grabbed between his teeth my nipple of my left breast. He repeated the movements to my other breast and he trailed kisses from every part of my upper body. He came back up to my face and passionately kissed me again as needy as it was before.

With the help of my feet and hands I gingerly took off Jared's pants as well as his boxers. He flung them across the floor, again at the same place as our other clothing. My gaze interrupted his and I was met with the most amazing sight of my life. He was big and manly.

He proceeded to take my pants down as well as my panties. He laid back down as our body touched and we gazed into each other's eyes.

" You're the most beautiful person I ever met" He huskily whispered as he gazed to my eyes, my lips and breasts. My brilliant response was a loud moan but not loud enough for his parents to come emerging into his room. We continued to kiss naked.

Now, there is nothing else in the world that would make me not love Jared right now. There is nothing else in the world that I would want more. And there is no one else in the world that I would want to lose my virginity too, other than Jared.

That's where things got a little more interesting. He gazed into my eyes, silently asking me for permission to continue as I gently nodded. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered, not wanting to hurt me any more. First there was pain just as my hymen **(Skin in the woman which indicates if she is a virgin or not)** was broken, but then there was nothing other than pleasure itself.

We silently rode each other as we each climaxed together. During the sex, we neither spoke or scream each other's names. For one thing Jared's parents where somewhere in the house and the second thing is that we only need each other's presence to feel the same extreme love we share.

As we finally stopped, we both breathed heavenly into each other's arms.

" Thats was...." I trailed off.

" Amazing" Jared finished my sentenced as he glanced my way, in which made me giggle.

A sudden rap to the door made us both jump out of our skins.

" Jared? Kim?" Jared's mom asked at the other side of his door.

" Yeah?" Jared called back as he glided off naked across the bed and across the room to our clothes and became dressing, covering his sexy ass from me. Hihi.

" I hope everything is sorted out. Oh! And dinner is ready." She finished and then we heard footsteps going down the stairs.

" Omg! That was a close one" I gasped as Jared passed me my clothes in which I grabbed them and started to dress. Jared chuckled as he responded.

" Ya well I wouldn't know what she would say coming in my room finding my girlfriend naked across my bed" He laughed, god I missed his laugh and him saying 'girlfriend' made everything smooth by.

" Me either" I laughed with him as I finished dressing myself.

" I must say baby, you're dead on with the wolf" Jared suddenly stated.

" Huh?"

" The plush wolf. It's the same color as me" Jared smiled at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

" Come on wolf man, dinner" I grabbed his hand and we descended the stairs with grins on our faces.

We made it to the dining room and met with glances of his parents. His mother came to em and grabbed me in a hug.

" Oh honey, thank you for taking his sadness away" she whispered. It almost made me feel guilty because it was my fault. My fault Jared felt that way before. My fault I didn't believe him. But I made it all better and Jared and I are happily back together.

We took our seats to the table as Jared's mom released me from our hug, but not before saying a few more words to me. Our conversation with everyone soon flooded by as we ate dinner. Tonight was surely a night to remember for life to come.

**Author's Note: **

**And there is my 11th chapter , please REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**So far I'm grateful to all my readers and for all the reviews I receive. We have reached so far for " Here in Your Arms.." a little more than 2000 hits. !!!!! WOW!!! And for my other story we reached more than 5000 hits. **

**Again, thank you for the support you give me. It gives me more boost to continue on writing. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: An upcoming life

**Chapter 12~~ An upcoming life**

It's been 2 months that Jared and I have mend our relationship. It's been 2 months since we have lost our virginities together, and its been about one week that I wasn't feeling to well. This morning I'm on my third trip to the washroom while I vomit leftovers.

" Miss you alright?" Charlene, the maid asked.

" Yes" I weakly responded.

" Are you well enough to go to the dinner party of the Uleys?" Oh, I completely forgot about that one. I was invited to go to a BBQ party at Sam Uley's home. The pack's Alpha, Jared advised me.

" Yes, I'm going"

"Alright then, we'll get you ready around 3 in the afternoon, and Jared will be here to pick you up" She added.

The whole house's staff was accustomed to the idea that I had a boyfriend and they knew what he looked like and how he acted. At the front gate the guard is also attuned to Jared and he knows to let any of his friends in and Jared himself. For security reasons the guards only let in through the gates leading to the front door, members known to this family. That's why we gave the information for Jared's family and friends. All in all, they known throughout the house, but the secret of them being werewolves is a kept secret.

Now that I've done throwing up, I raised myself with a little difficulty and rinse my mouth and brushed my teeth. I then took a nice and soothing shower, to loosen up some of the sore muscles. In truth, I don't know why I'm feeling like this.

After my shower I went to relax in the outside hammac and read a book, I've been longing to read. When the afternoon settled in, Charlene came and announced that it was 3 o'clock. I dressed in a simple legging and lace ruffled dress. I slipped on white designer flats and accommodated the outfit with a black and white beading necklace **( Outfit on Profile).** Just as I was finishing up my make up strong arms surrounded my waist.

" Hey baby" Jared nuzzled my neck as he kissed along my jaw line. " You're alright honey?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. Only concern crossed his features.

" Yeah, just a little sore and sick for the past week"

" For the past week?" He gasped

" Yeah" I mumbled.

He encased me in a hug and soothed me with words.

" It's alright honey, if you're worse by tomorrow I'll bring you to the hospital and see a doctor"

" Thanks" I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

" What am I here for" He said as he laughed, soon enough the concern going away slightly. I'm sure he will keep an eye on me, just to make sure.

He grabbed my left hand as my right hand had my purse bag.

" Did I tell you how utterly beautiful you are tonight?" Jared announced for about the millionth time.

It just made me laugh. Jared really knows how to make me feel better.

" Yeah you did" I laughed and shaked my head.

In less than 10 minutes we were driving up the driveway that was surrounded by trees and bushes. Almost all our homes were surrounded by the forest. Most likely a element of being a werewolf. They need the forest in view and near for any reasons to just go up and phase. That's what Jared told me. Jared stopped the SUV close to other cars near by. Some were playing football near the house white only their shorts and shoes. Of course they half to be half naked. God, if I never had Jared I would go for one of these hunks.

" Hey Kim, like what you see?" Paul hollered as he twirled around showing off his body. And, yes he twirled like a ballerina. Which made us all laugh with a slight blush on my part.

" Back off sissy" Jared barked as a response.

" Go ahead, I'll go see Emily" I told him, as he ran he screamed ' I love you' and then started to play football with the rest of the guys.

" Hi Emily" I greeted her as I passed through the kitchen doorway. " Need any help?" I asked her.

" Oh hello dear. Yes that would be great. God knows how much they eat." We laughed.

I remember the last time Jared came to my home for a dinner with my parents and I. He ate like 3 or 4 servings of the steak that the cook made. At least it made my parents laugh when he said ' A growing man needs its protein'. It was a sight to see, I got to tell you.

Emily and I made the salads, and the rest of the food. We talked about the guys and the men whom we love. We made it outside and placed the picnic tables with the multitude of foods we prepared. Sam came up with the cooked meat from the BBQ and placed them all in the large plate, where the others will be serving themselves.

When everything was placed the guys came all rushing in and took a plate for serving. Some pushed themselves through to get the food first. Me and Emily simply stayed back and waited because we didn't want to be herded in a mush pile. Although I wouldn't want to be in one either.

After everyone was served we ate contently with conversations cursing through the nights atmosphere. It was now time for me to go back home. As Jared drove me home, I felt a little un easy to my stomach area.

" Are you alright honey?" Jared asked me as I clutched my stomach with pain. But I knew the pain will pass, I just needed time to make it through.

" Yeah" I squeaked. " It will pass"

" Want to go to the hospital?" he asked me as eh glance sideways while continuing driving. Soon enough we made it to my home, and past the front gate.

" No, I wait if the pain comes back through the night and then I'll go in the morning If I can't bare it" I told him.

" Call me Kim, and I'll be here in a short notice" He firmly told me as we kissed good bye.

" Yes, night" I told him as I slip another kiss to his lips, before opening my own door and making my way to the door. I waved as eh waved back and I closed the door signaling a farewell. Tonight was a Friday so, I could sleep in and hopefully get a night without pain.

By the time morning came, I called the pharmacy to get ideas of the pain and sickness I'm feeling for the past week or two.

" _Hello, La Push Pharmacy, Greg speaking how may I help you?"_

" Yes, my name is Kim, and I have been getting these pains and sicknesses for the past week or more. And I just want to know how to stop them" I stated.

"_First things first Miss. Have you been in any sexual relationship recently? He asked. _The idea made me blush. It is a little embarrassing I must say.

" Yes" I whispered.

" _It's alright Miss, don't be flustered. Have you been having these sicknesses in the morning?"_

" Yes, I have. Do you know what it is?"

" _I have a slight idea, but you may want to come to the pharmacy and take a pregnancy test to confirm"_

" Woah, did you say pregnant?"

" _Yes, Miss, all your symptoms are signs of an early pregnancy. Just to confirm my suspicious, it would be wise to take one of our home pregnancy test and then if positive, take an appointment with your physician" _

Just the thought of being pregnant at 18 is just overwhelming. It's so soon. I guess we didn't use protection in our haste for the need of each other.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Greg. Keep one on the counter" I rushed.

" _Yes Miss, It will be waiting"_

After we hung up I rushed to my car and sped through the driveway and past the guards at the gate. While I was on the road I was thinking, like, what if I am pregnant? What the heck am I going to do? Not only it will be Jared's baby but a werewolves baby. Will the baby be normal, or will it have the gene of werewolves. From what I know, nobody in the pack had kids yet, so I'd be the first imprint in this generation to continue the gene. It is somewhat gratifying, and cool, but I'm scared shitless, because I'm only 18.

When I arrived at the pharmacy I got to Greg and he had the test on hold for me. I paid for it and went to the communal washroom and held the test in my hands. While I did the necessary steps on the stick, I had to wait about 5 minutes until it made a 'Beep' sound.

' Beep. Beep'

I thought to myself, this is it, the moment my life will change.

And indeed it did change, because when I read the fine print on the digital stick, it read:

" I'm pregnant" I choked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Author's Note:**

**Kim is now pregnant, with the first baby of the new generation of the wolf gene lineage. The reaction of the others will be next chapter.**

**Please Review, and don't forget the links to the pictures on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13: Telling

_**Chapter 13- Telling**_

I'm pregnant. That's what I've been telling myself for more then a thousands times.

After I left the pharmacy I was driving down back home. But I wanted to ask questions to Emily, since I couldn't talk to anyone right now. Emily is old enough to know these kind of things, even though she isn't a mother.

I drove up her driveway and got out. I knocked on her door, and Emily immediately answered the door as bright as the sun was.

" Hey honey, how are you? Come in"

" Hi Emily, I'm as good as it gets" I said sarcastically. She noticed the sarcasm in my voice and she immediately went to concern.

" What's wrong?" She asked once we made it to the sofas in the living room.

" Are the boys here?" I asked her.

" No, they went on patrol....Kim why are you looking so pale?"

" I don't know what to say or who to go to." I paused " But, I..um I'm pregnant.."

She gasped and whispered "Jared's?". I meekly nodded in affirmation. " Oh...my"She paused.

Just as she was about to continue her sentence, and so suddenly, the guys came barging in the house, in which made me jump. They came in all laughing and once they arrived in the living room and accessed the mood of the two of us, they stopped.

" Hey why did you guys stop?" I heard Quil ask. Sam's eyes shifted between me and Emily, as Jared mimicked his movements.

" Baby what's wrong?" Jared whispered. I looked at Emily and she nodded.

" Can I talk to you Jared alone......" I trailed off.

" Of course" He whispered, he could sense the uneasy feeling, and knew something was up.

We stepped aside the guys, which they made room for us to pass. I stepped outside and went near my car.

" Kim, just tell me what's going on here". I took a deep breath and started.

"Jared I don't know how to tell you this but I'm just going to come out and say it.....You're going to be a father" I whispered so low the last part I wish he didn't hear it, but he did.

" What?" he chocked out. His face of a mix of shock and apprehension.

" I'm pregnant" I repeated.

" We are having a baby?" I nodded. " That we made together?" I nodded. " OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and a huge smile appeared on his features. The sudden scream made me jump as well as it made the guys all hurry outside to see what was going on.

Jared jumped of joy and ran to me and pick me up swiftly off the ground and kissed me hard.

" I know we are a little too young for this, but I see you as a wonderful mother Kim" He mumbled against my lips, as he continued to kiss me. Someone cleared their throat and asked what was going on. " We're having a puppy" Jared laughed. And the mood change made us laugh.

The guys continued on saying their congratulations and we hugged each other. We were going to be one bug family, with one more to add.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

_**Chapter 14 ~~ Epilogue**_

All my life, I thought I wasn't good enough for anyone. All my life I thought that I would of never fallen in love. But when I saw Jared, he made me realize that there is hope. And once he gave my hope to love and told me his most profound secrets, I fell into the utmost bliss I ever lived.

He told me he loved me, he told me he was a werewolf and he told me I would be the perfect mother to his children. And little did he know, we made love and he became a father, to two wonderful identical twins. Their names were Hope and Faith. Their names were inspired by how life ended up for me and Jared.

Now both our daughters are 14 years old. They are ambitious and beautiful, heck the list goes on. Just recently Faith got imprinted by Seth, one of the pack members, and Hope got imprinted by Paul, the crazy wolf of the gang. We are a imprint family! It was so funny when I mentioned this to Jared.

7 years after the birth of our twins, I became pregnant with another child, which was born named Micheal. His named was inspired by my late Grandfather who passed away, and Jared wanted more but to name our next boy Micheal.

Here we are a family of 5, living in a big home with 3 dogs. Dogs, right? I know its crazy but each kid wanted one of their own. It was funny when Paul and Seth got sad about the girls getting dogs, because they said its like being their own dog, and everyone in the pack just laughed at their thought.

We are one big family, and we love each other very much. To another day of sunshine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Its been a long time since I've written a new chapter for my story, but here it is the end of my second story. Right now I'm currently writing a new story that I later want to get professionally published in book stores. Thank you very much for reading my stories and giving feedback in reviews. **

**~~ Keep your head held high, and write what you love to write, and not what others say to you to write~~**


End file.
